Sick
by Twenty-Twenty-One
Summary: When a sick best friend asks for cookies in the winter...


Sick

AkuRoku

Oneshot

A/N: My first fic! Yaaay! I just had to get this done. I feel like I've been waiting forever to update. But I'm FINALLY doing it! I just wanna see if I'm going about this the right way. No flames please!

XXX

Summary: When a sick best friend asks for cookies in the winter...

The short blonde shivered, cursing the fact that it was winter. He hated cold weather more than he hated math. And that's truly saying a lot. He wouldn't be so cold if he were in his bed. _Not_ walking down the street.

Why was he walking down the street?

_"I'm sick..."_

His dumb best friend. And it was extrememly rare for Axel to get sick. He's a germaphobe after all.

He never thought it would get this cold, one of the reasons why he didn't have a jacket. "Why couldn't you just take some Nyquil and go to _bed_!?" he grumbled. _"Could you be the bestest friend in the world and bring me cookies?"_

Who asks for cookies when they get sick!? Either way, he clutched the warm container closer to his body and walked towards the redhead's house. "This'll be birthday present for the next five years..." Reflecting on the phone call from earlier, he smiled at how happy his redhead soun-

_His_ redhead? Meh, it doesn't matter. But he sounded so happy. That was one of the things Roxas liked about Axel. Even when he was having a bad day, he'd always laugh and smile like it was nothing. He loved how those emerald orbs can switch from overly bored to extremely excited in a matter of seconds. That excitement made him smile.

"Idiot," he smiled. He walked up the pathway to the house, ringing the doorbell. A fully dressed, extremely hyper, _not sick_ Axel opened the door. "Hey!" "...What the-?" "You took _forever_! But it'll be so worth it." The blonde was pulled inside, mildly shocked and irritated. "You're not sick?" "Nope." "So you...made me walk here in the cold to bring you cookies for _nothing_!?" "Well not for nothing, no. You just make awesome cookies."

Roxas' eye twitched slightly. "I hate you. I was actually worried about you, you know." "Well it's nice to know you care," he grinned. "Are you gonna share these cookies with me or not?" Roxas' jaw dropped. Not in surprise, but in anger. "I'll take that as a yes."

Axel slid the container away from him and placed a cookie into the slack jaw in front of him. He plopped himself down onto the couch and patted the seat for Roxas to do the same.

"And I'll have you know that I _am_ sick." Roxas rolled his eyes as he sat down. "Oh really?" "Yes really." "I noticed it too, but I didn't want to get you checked into the mental ward just yet." Axel rolled his eyes playfully. Wordlessly, he layed his head on Roxas' lap. This was something they were both comfortable with. No one knew exactly why, but it was just _okay_ for only them to do.

"You not gonna ask what's wrong?" Axel pouted. "I know. I just can't afford the medication." "Ha..._so_ funny." Roxas laughed as Axel huffed angrily. "Okay, okay. What's wrong?" "Well, you're the only one I called that fell for the _I'm sick bring me cookies_ line. With my brother out of town and everyone else so busy, I was lonely."

"Ah, so you were sick of being alone?" "There you go! You get it now!" Roxas smiled. "You know, you could have just said that. I would have come over." "Yeah, but you wouldn't have brought me cookies..." "Idiot."

Roxas leaned back into the couch. It was only a matter of time before he had to go home. So he enjoyed the warmth for all it was worth. And he felt good. "Hey Axel, do you think-?" He was interrupted by a slight snore. "Are you asleep?" His question was answered by another snore. He smiled, brushing the red hair back to look at the bright skin before him.

Out of instinct, he leaned down to press his lips to the skin. It's something he'd been contemplating for a while. He just never had he right opprotunity. But right now was the perfect time. It was the perfect-

"Achoo!"

Emerald eyes shot open. "...Did you just sneeze on me?" Roxas' face turned strawberry red. "Um...yeah?" Axel gasped and wheezed. "Gross...gross...gross! Ew! You're nose juice is on my face!" Roxas was still shocked that he did that himself. Axel sat up, furiously wiping his cheek with his shirt.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Another sneeze interrupted him. "Stop sneezing!" "I'm sorr- achoo!" "Ahhhh!" Axel ran into the other room, covering his mouth and nose.

It's official. Roxas was getting sick.

XXX

A/N: I feel so bad about this fic. Like, there was something more I could have done with this. You know that feeling you get when you know you're making a bad impression but just smile through the awkwardness? This is it. Hopefully I'll do better in the future.

*TTO*


End file.
